Rey
Rey Skywalker (born Rey Palpatine) is the main protagonist of the ''Star Wars'' sequel trilogy. Rey is a lone scavenger who gets tangled in the war between the Resistance and the First Order. She uncovers her potential as a Force-user, while on her quest to seek out the sole existing Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to save the galaxy. During her journey, she develops a close and intricate relationship with the main antagonist Kylo Ren, later revealed to be her Dyad in the Force. As of The Last Jedi, following her mentor, Luke's death; Rey is now the sole existing Jedi of the New Jedi Order. In The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is revealed to be the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine but she chooses to adopt the Skywalker name to honor the people she truly consider as her family. Background Rey was born to unidentified parents. At the age of five, she was dropped off on the planet Jakku. For the next fourteen years, she awaited her family's return, unknown to her that they had been killed by Ochi. Over the years, she became a proficient scavenger employed under Unkar Plutt, and had to turn in any piece scrap she could salvage in return for food. Personality Rey is a loner, due to her being abandoned by her family, but hopes for them to return despite many years of their absence. Despite her years of isolation, Rey is kind, caring, and optimistic. In addition, her years of scavenging have shaped her to become highly adaptive and resourceful, able to find her way out of situations by unorthodox methods. She has a sense of justice, honor, and good morals. Rey is calm and level-headed, even in life-and-death situations, having spent her life in Jakku's unforgiving climate and atmosphere. In her duel against Kylo Ren, Rey even maintained herself and persisted, despite the odds against her. Rey's emotions can sometimes cloud her judgment, such as running in fear after her Force vision, she is plagued by loneliness after her family left her and has retained a child-like hope they will find her, but doubts if this is true. Despite it all, Rey's kindness and compassion remains for everyone and everything, even Kylo Ren, as she becomes determined to bring him back to the light after learning the full extent of his past through their bond in the Force. Even when her attempts failed, Ren was legitimately touched by her genuine warmness towards him and, as a result, she endeared herself to him. While attempting to stay on the side of good, Rey repeatedly finds herself called towards the Dark Side, as well as feelings of aggression, frustration and wrathfulness, all likely due to her being the granddaughter of Palpatine. While normally, her anger is righteous, an outrage towards injustice, she tends to become more vicious and more likely to lash out during intense circumstances, such as her safety and that of her allies being compromised. As such, Rey rarely hesitates to become violent while suffering from such stress. This lead to her causing serious injuries towards Kylo Ren after a ferocious assault, as well as threatening Luke Skywalker with his father's lightsaber after learning of him nearly killing his nephew, who she had grown more fond of due to their Force bond. After believing she had killed Chewbacca, coupled with discovering her ability to access the Dark Side ability of Force Lightning, Rey started to doubt if she was truly a good person, especially considering the truth of her own heritage. This was only heightened by her realization that Palpatine had ordered her parents deaths and her subsequent feeling of vengefulness towards him. However, when her rage drove her to nearly kill Ren while sensing the death of Leia, Rey managed to let go of the growing hatred inside her, an act that assisted in being Kylo Ren back to the Light Side and that allowed her to face the Emperor as an embodiment of the entirety of the Jedi Order. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' As the granddaughter of Sheev Palpatine, Rey is very powerful and has a very strong connection to the Force, described by Kylo Ren as stronger than she realizes. However, until learning from Luke, she had received very little training and depends mostly on skills she learned before she knew she was Force-sensitive or watched someone else use the Force. Although Rey is not quite as powerful as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, and her paternal grandfather respectively; at their peaks, she is still an exceptionally powerful Force-user. Rey's Force powers is rivaled only by Ben Solo at his peak, despite the latter being the grandson of the Chosen One, and the nephew of the leader of the New Jedi Order. According to Snoke; Rey will grow stronger with the light side of the Force. By the time of The Rise of Skywalker, her power with the Force was such that after only a year of training, she was able to destroy her grandfather by redirecting his Force lightning back at him; something that Mace Windu had also once done, but had only succeeded in scarring the Sith Master. **'Telekinesis:' Rey utilizes Telekinesis for combative and utilitarian purposes. Her power was shown to rival that of Kylo Ren. In an event that Luke's lightsaber was calling to her, she was able to pry the lightsaber out of Ren's own telekinetic grip when he tried to summon it to his hand, causing it to fly past him and into her hand instead. Additionally, after the Battle of Crait, Rey proved capable of lifting and moving a pile of small boulders simultaneously without much effort to open a passageway out of a cave for the Resistance. After a year of training with Leia on Anjan Kloss, Rey was able to levitate both herself and large piles of stones high in the air. During the time of Palpatine's return to power, her power was great enough to tug a prison transport vessel towards the ground, though she still struggled immensely to do so and held the medium-sized starship in a contested grip with Ren, whose power matched hers. Additionally, while attempting to contact the spirits of past Jedi during meditation, she was able to make herself levitate and cause several rocks to orbit her in a manner similar to planetary rings. ***'Force Push:' Rey utilizes Force push to send her opponents as well as others flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocking them unconscious. She did this with Finn to keep him away from her fight with Kylo Ren. ***'Force Pull:' Rey utilizes Force Pull to pull her opponents or objects towards her. She repeatedly has been able to summon the Skywalker lightsaber to her with ease, once holding it in a contested grip with Kylo Ren, who was similarly attempting to summon the weapon, until it was broken in half and unleashed a burst of energy that stunned both of them. ***'Force Stasis:' Rey utilizes Force Stasis, also known as Force Freeze, to slow down or completely halt the motion of a target, holding it in place with a paralyzing grip. She managed to use this technique to block and momentarily freeze Kylo Ren's lightsaber blade in place as the two of them dueled atop the ruins of the second Death Star, though Ren managed to pull his lightsaber free from the grip. ***'Saber Throw:' Rey utilizes Saber Throw to telekinetically guide her lightsaber towards her opponents, similar to a boomerang or shuriken. She performed this technique while practicing in the training course run by Leia, casting the lightsaber through the woods and then telekinetically guiding it back to her hand. **'Telepathy:' Rey utilizes Telepathy to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals, especially Ren, due to their Force bond. ***'Mind Probe:' Rey utilizes Mind Probe to sense and sift through the thoughts and memories of a sentient being. She was able to resist Kylo's attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke Skywalker's location and even turned his attack back on him to discover his own fears of inadequacy in the shadow of Vader. ***'Mind Trick:' Rey utilizes Mind Trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it doesn't work on individuals who have very strong will. It took her three tries to master it, as she used it on a Stormtrooper. She has since become exceedingly proficient with this power. ***'Taming Beasts:' Rey utilizes Taming beasts to control the minds of other animals. Using her ability to heal others, Rey was able to tame a vexis snake. **'Force Vision:' Rey utilizes Force vision to have visions of the past, present, and future; however, like all Force-users, her visions are not always clear or sometimes has visions even when she is not utilizing this power at will. It is also possible that some visions, like the one resulting from when she touched Anakin Skywalker's Lightsaber, are the result of Psychometry, another Force power that allows the wielder to see and discern information about people, events, and places by touching objects people carried. **'Force Sense:' Rey utilizes Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. She learned this when Kylo attempted to use it against her. **'Force Healing:' Rey utilizes Force Healing, to heal herself or other sentient beings. Using this ability, she was able to heal Ben Solo of a mortal wound she herself inflicted. She also used this ability on a vexis snake. **'Force Dash:' Rey utilizes Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Jump:' Rey utilizes Force Jump to jump or leap at great distances. She performed this ability twice on at least two separate occasions; once while dodging Ren's fighter and during her battle with Ren. **'Force Rage:' Rey utilizes Force Rage to channel her anger to increase her speed, strength and ferocity. However, doing so runs the risk of being corrupted by the Dark Side. **'Battle Meditation:' Rey utilized Battle Meditation, allowing her to renew her morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess. This allowed her to defeat the more skilled, yet injured, Kylo Ren in battle by meditating on the Force as Maz Kanata taught her. **'Force Bond Connection:' As a consequence of them being a Force Dyad, Rey and Kylo have a Force bond that connects them at random moments. During the connection, they are able to see, talk and touch each other through spaces. ***'Fold Space:' Rey utilizes Fold space to bend space to instantly transport an object between places during a Force bond connection. She used this ability to send one of her lightsabers to Ben Solo. **'Force Lightning:' Rey is able to use Force Lightning, being the granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine, but she has no control over it. She accidentally used this ability, which was triggered by her anger and desperation, to destroy First Order transport she believed was carrying Chewbacca. Knowing this power was of the dark side and later discovering her connection to the Emperor, she never used it again. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Despite initially having no training, Rey has some skills in lightsaber combat and is a very gifted duelist. Rey was able to defeat the Dark Jedi Kylo Ren, despite the latter being far more skilled and experience in lightsaber combat then she is. She was able to overpower him after meditating on the Force as Maz Kanata taught her. However, it should also be noted that Ren had already been wounded by Chewbacca and Finn respectively, and thus was not at the peak of his strength. Despite Rey's short time training with Luke, she improved enough that she was able to fight Snoke's Praetorian Guards on even terms alongside Ren and eventually with his aid, overpower and kill the eight deadly warriors; despite the two lightsaber duelists being outnumbered. As of The Rise of Skywalker, Rey's skills in lightsaber combat had greatly improved to the point, that she could fight on par against Ren, but was ultimately no match for him, as the Dark Jedi eventually overpowered her; which was demonstrated during there confrontation on Kef Bir, although she did manage to mortally wound him because of the interference of Ren's mother, Leia Organa, that was trying to telepaticaly communicate with her son (as she was attempting to reach out to his inner light), which ultimately drains all her energy and kills her. Ren senses his mother's death and is distracted from the duel, and as a result, he accidentally dropped his crossguard lightsaber, giving Rey enough time to impale the Dark Jedi with his own lightsaber. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Rey is skilled in unarmed combat. *'Skilled Staff Fighter:' Rey is skilled in staff fighting, having used her staff for much of her life. *'Skilled Markswoman:' Rey is skilled in utilizing blaster pistols. *'Master Pilot:' Rey is highly skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flight craft. *'Master Engineer:' As a scavenger, Rey has a good understanding of engineering and the things she collects. She has knowledge about multiple different machines and ships, which proves useful when she accidentally comes into possession of the Millennium Falcon. She knew how to work a ship's computer and circuitry systems, which allowed her to prevent the Millennium Falcon from breaking apart by removing one of the ship's circuits. *'Multilingual:' Rey is capable of fluently speaking Basic, Shyriiwook, and Binary. Weapons and Equipment *'Quarterstaff:' Created by Rey, this staff served as her initial weapon of choice and navigation tool. The staff was crucial to helping Rey explore downed Star Destroyers, as it helped her choose her steps wisely. She would later deconstruct it to create her own lightsaber. *'NN-14 blaster pistol:' Rey acquired this pistol from Han Solo. She only wielded this weapon on Takodana, but it did serve her well. *'First Lightsaber:' Rey first encountered Anakin Skywalker's (later Luke Skywalker's) lightsaber in Maz Kanata's castle, suffering visions after touching the weapon. According to Maz, the lightsaber was apparently calling to Rey through the Force, but Rey refused it, so Maz gave it to Finn instead. It was not until the battle on Starkiller Base that Rey finally wielded the lightsaber with great skill and kept the weapon during her journey to find Luke. The weapon was broken in half when Rey and Kylo Ren both tried to Force grab it, and she took both pieces with her. She later repaired it and utilized it in conjunction with Leia's lightsaber to destroy her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, by redirecting his own lightning at him. She would later bury both lightsabers on Tatooine at the Lars Homestead and utilize her own handcrafted saber. *'Second Lightsaber:' After Rey briefly exiled herself to Ahch-To, our fear that she was becoming exactly like her grandfather, Sheev Palpatine, the spirit of the late Luke Skywalker gave her Leia Organa's lightsaber, she utilized it in conjunction with Luke's lightsaber to destroy her grandfather, Palpatine, by redirecting his own lightning at him. She would later bury both lightsabers on Tatooine at the Lars Homestead and utilize her own handcrafted saber. *'Third Lightsaber:' Sometime after defeating Palpatine, Rey had built a yellow-bladed lightsaber, creating it from parts of her quarterstaff. It utilized an unusual gear-based activation matrix instead of the button and switch-plate activation switches found in most lightsabers. Appearances ''The Force Awakens On the desert planet of Jakku, Rey discovers an astromech droid named BB-8 and acquires him after rescuing the droid from a scavenger. Unbeknownst to her, the droid carried a piece of a map that led to the location of Luke Skywalker, causing Rey to become a target of the First Order. She meets a renegade stormtrooper Finn and together they use the ''Millennium Falcon to get off Jakku. While Rey is unaware of his true identity, Finn lies to her in saying he is with the Resistance. After the Falcon breaks down, they are abducted in a larger ship by the Falcon's previous owners, Han Solo and Chewbacca. Rey accidentally releases some rathtars which prove useful in their escape, as Han's dealings with a couple of gangs did not go so well, though she did rescue Finn at one point from one of the monsters. Han explains to them that Luke attempted to rebuild the Jedi Order, but went into exile after one of his students (who was also Han's son Ben) turned to the dark side and destroyed all that Luke built up. Han and Chewbacca take the trio to Takodana to meet with Maz Kanata. Before going in, Han offered Rey a job to work for him in taking care of the Falcon, but Rey refuses, as she feels obligated to return to Jakku and wait for her family. During their meeting with Maz, Finn tries to leave the planet with a couple of aliens and reveals his backstory to Rey, offering her to escape with him to run away from the First Order. Rey refuses as Finn starts to leave with the other aliens. Rey then hears the screams of a young girl in the lower part of the castle, where she discovers the lightsaber that previously belonged to Luke and Anakin Skywalker. Upon touching the saber, she receives a number of visions showcasing the past and of her family leaving her, and hears the words of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Maz finds her and explains to her that the lightsaber was calling to her. She leaves in fear as BB-8 follows her into the woods. In the Battle on Takodana, Rey encounters the evil Kylo Ren, who caused her to collapse unconscious with the Force and tries to use her to locate Luke as she witnessed BB-8 show the map earlier. She is taken aboard Starkiller Base. Ren fails to interrogate her by invading her mind, but Rey discovers what Maz meant when she found her in the castle basement - she is the Force sensitive and is able to use the same abilities Ren is trying to use on her to turn the tables. She enters his mind and senses that he is afraid he would never be as strong as his idol and grandfather, Darth Vader. Rey uses the Jedi Mind Trick and hones her new abilities to escape. She reunites with Finn, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, and is glad that Finn chose to stay behind and help the Resistance. They then plant thermal detonators inside the base in order to help the Resistance destroy the base, during which they witness Han Solo's death at the hands of his son, Kylo Ren. The three fire at Ren in rage, and later escape the crumbling base. Finn and Rey later confront the injured Ren in the snowy forest, and Ren uses the force to knock out Rey unconscious by smashing her against a tree. Finn uses the lightsaber Rey found earlier to fight Kylo Ren and defend her, but loses and is severely injured. Before Ren can retrieve the blue lightsaber, Rey uses the Force to take it and duels Ren herself. While Ren initially has the upper hand, Rey uses the Force to overpower and defeat the already injured Kylo Ren, leaving a gruesome scar on his face in the process. The planet starts to fall apart as Rey finds the unconscious Finn, but they are rescued by Chewbacca and escape to D'Qar. As she and Leia mourn Han's death, R2-D2 wakes up, and using BB-8's missing piece, they discover where Luke Skywalker is hiding. Rey decides to go find him, but before she does, she kisses the comatose Finn and thanks him for everything. She, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 go to Ahch-To, where she meets the older Luke Skywalker and presents him with his lightsaber. ''The Last Jedi Rey's journey picks up from where ''The Force Awakens left off, with her presenting the Skywalker lightsaber to Luke. However, Rey is caught off guard when Luke tosses the weapon away and leaves. Rey, dumbfounded, recovers the lightsaber, follows Luke across the island of the First Jedi Temple and desperately tries to recruit his aid for the Resistance, but Luke continually refuses and asks her to leave. During this time, Rey stumbles upon an ancient tree containing some of the last Jedi books and manuscripts from the very origins of the Jedi Order, saying that the tree was familiar to her, as she had seen it in her dreams. Intrigued by this, Luke asks her to elaborate on these feelings, but instead, she continues to press Luke about aiding the Resistance. Luke again refuses, revealing that he has come to Ahch-To not to hide, but to die and end the Jedi Order where it began. When Rey and Chewbacca explain that Han has been murdered by Kylo Ren, a shocked Luke agrees to give Rey three lessons the next day at dawn on the Force and the Jedi, and why the order should end. The next day, Rey discovers she has a Force-bond with Kylo Ren, and while they can see one another, neither can see where the other is. Frightened, Rey tries to shoot him, only to blast a hole in the wall of the hut she was sleeping in (but still causing him to feel the blast). Hearing the shot, Luke asks her if something is wrong, to which she lies and says she misfired her blaster while cleaning it. As he promised, Luke takes Rey to a high outcropping of rock for the first lesson on the Force. He then explains to her that the Force is more than being able to move objects and controlling the will of other people as she has experienced; but rather that it is the energy that binds both light and darkness and all living things together. He instructs her to reach out with the Force. After some miscommunication (further exacerbated by Luke playing a trick by tickling her hand with a blade of grass), Rey reaches out with the Force and feels the light and dark sides, only to be drawn to a cave filled with dark side energy beneath the island. Despite Luke's warnings to resist the temptations of the cave, Rey is still drawn to the cave and Luke is forced to snap her out of her trance, frightening Luke and causing him to compare her Force awakening to Kylo Ren's, prompting him to leave the area. Later that day, Rey, unperturbed by her experience, practices with her quarterstaff on a rock overlooking the sea. She took notice of the lightsaber. Putting the quarterstaff away, Rey summons the lightsaber to her hand and continues practicing, finally slicing the stone in half. Unbeknownst to her, Luke silently watches her, and is unnerved by her prowess and speed. in The Last Jedi.]] As her training continues, Rey finds herself in constant contact with Kylo Ren, who talks to her and asks if she knows the truth of why the Jedi academy was destroyed. During her second lesson, Luke tells her that why he chose to go into his self-imposed exile; during Ren's training, Ren had been warped by Snoke into falling to the dark side, forsaking his name of Ben Solo and destroying the Jedi Temple. He laments to Rey that Ren murdered most of the other apprentices and took a handful of like-minded students (the future Knights of Ren) with him, leaving Luke sad and broken. After, Rey travels to the blowhole leading into the dark side cave beneath the island, and is swept into the cave by a wave. She approaches a giant crystal mirror in the cave's heart and experiences another Force vision; she sees multiple versions of herself, and wonders about her place in the galaxy and the fates and identities of her parents. In the evening, Rey is once again contacted by Kylo Ren, who tells her his own side of the story, claiming Luke had tried to kill him while he was sleeping. After failing to discover the identities of her parents during her time in the cave and her training with Luke, Rey confided in Ren about her feelings of loneliness and despair. Ren takes the opportunity to assure her that she is not alone; Rey returns his gesture and reaches out her hand. As Ren takes hold of it, Luke enters the hut to see Ren as well, horrifying him and causing him to destroy the hut in anger. Rey, in turn, angrily attacks Luke with her staff, only for him to disarm her, causing her to once more summon the Skywalker lightsaber and demand to know the truth. Luke confesses to Rey that he was indeed prepared to kill Ren, but hesitated. By the time Luke realized that he had his lightsaber activated and over his nephew's body, Ren was awake and the look in his nephew's eyes was that of a scared child, not the eyes of Snoke or the dark side. The horror of what he had almost done and the ramifications resulting had also left Luke full of shame. Rey tells Luke that when she touched hands with Ren, she could sense the massive conflict within his heart, much like Luke could with his father, Darth Vader. Though Luke asserts to Rey that Kylo Ren is beyond her ability to save, Rey believes that Ren can be turned back to the light. Rey sets out to face him alone and unbeknownst to Luke, she takes the Sacred Jedi Texts from the tree with her aboard the Millennium Falcon. Upon returning to the Resistance fleet, Rey orders Chewbacca to launch her in escape pod towards Snoke's ship, the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy, where Ren was waiting for her. Rey is quickly taken into custody by Kylo Ren's accompanying stormtroopers. As they approach Snoke's throne room, Rey reminds Ren that he still had a chance to redeem himself as they ride up in the elevator. Snoke subsequently welcomes Rey and removes her handcuffs. He then Force-pulls her lightsaber to him and sets it on the arm of his chair, disarming her. Snoke gleefully remarked that the former scavenger was Kylo Ren's opposite in the Force; her light to oppose his darkness. Snoke uses the Force to pull her towards him and proudly claims he is responsible for creating the Force-bond between Rey and Kylo Ren in order to find and kill Luke Skywalker. When Snoke directly pried her for Luke's location, Rey boldly refuses and tries to summon her lightsaber to fight the Supreme Leader; In response Snoke merely redirects the weapon's course, causing the saber's hilt to hit her in the back of the head. Amused by Rey's tenacity, Snoke brings her before a magnifying holo-projector to show the remaining members of the Resistance being destroyed by his forces, and vows she will join them as he will not allow anyone with the spirit of a Jedi to oppose his rule. Still defiant, Rey summons Ren's lightsaber from his belt with the Force and tries to engage Snoke, only for Snoke to easily restrain her once more. After Snoke successfully tortures her with a Mind Probe for information on Luke Skywalker's location, he returns Ren's lightsaber to him and orders him to kill the helpless Rey, confident his apprentice would do so, boasting that he could not be defeated or be betrayed. But as Snoke brags, Ren subtly uses the Force to turn Rey's lightsaber as he readies his own and activates it, cutting Snoke in half and killing him. Free from the Supreme Leader's control and with her lightsaber back in hand, Rey finds herself in a truce with Kylo Ren as they engage and kill Snoke's Praetorian guards in a vicious and terrifying duel. Upon killing the Praetorians, Kylo Ren stands his hand and offers Rey the chance to join him, but when she pleaded with him to help the Resistance, Ren reveals to Rey the truth about her parents: they were simple junk dealers who traded her away to Unkar Plutt for money and died on Jakku, where they lay buried in an unmarked grave. He also adds further insult by telling her that she is nobody. Ren then begs that she joins him to rule by his side and reshape the galaxy in their image, saying that the only way they will both be free is if they sever the ties to their past and destroy the Jedi, Sith and Resistance alike. As she did on Starkiller Base, Rey once again refuses but this time with a broken heart as she genuinely have come to care about him and is disappointed that he wouldn't come back with her. She then attempts to pull her lightsaber back to her as Kylo Ren attempts to pull it to him in an attempt to keep her from the weapon. The pressure of the Force from both users prove to be too much for the sword and splits the weapon in half, knocking both Rey and Kylo Ren unconscious in a blast of Force energy. Waking up first, Rey recovers both halves of the lightsaber and manages to escape the Supremacy, now starting to break apart and explode from the Resistance flagship slicing through it in a suicidal hyperspace jump. Rey quickly reunites with Chewbacca aboard the Millennium Falcon and regroups with the Rebels on the nearby planet Crait. The pair arrive right as the Resistance is taking heavy losses from the First Order's assault; with Rey manning the Falcon's blaster turrets, Chewbacca is able to lure the attacking TIE fighters away from the battle through the planet's crystal caves and canyons, buying time for the Resistance to hold out and find a way of escaping. Despite Rey and Chewbacca's successful diversion of the First Order's air forces, the Resistance is still pushed back by the First Order's superior firepower. As Luke Skywalker marched out to delay the First Order's final assault via Force-projection and hold off Kylo Ren, the Resistance sought to escape through a network of tunnels behind their base. Following a two-way beacon provided by Leia (given to her before she left to find Luke) Rey and Chewbacca land near a back entrance to the old Rebel base, which is covered with boulders. Trusting in the power of the Force, Rey accepts her destiny as a Jedi and uses her powers to clear the exit, allowing the surviving Resistance members to escape. As she does, she feels Luke become one with the Force, and senses that he is at peace in his last moments. After getting everyone safely on board and reuniting with Finn, Rey shares one more interaction through the Force with Kylo Ren; when Ren reaches out to her again, she shows her disappointment with him by closing the Falcon's door. Safely in hyperspace, Rey is reunited with Leia, who assures her that the rebellion, and through it, hope would survive to fight another day. ''The Rise of Skywalker Rey has been training under the tutelage of Leia for a year since the events of ''The Last Jedi. On the planet of Anjan Kloss, through apprenticeship to her master and through study of the texts from Ahch-To, Rey's Force abilities have grown to unprecedented levels, as she was able to levitate herself and a series of stones through the air while meditating. By this time she had also repaired Luke and Anakin's lightsaber, and was utilizing it in her training. However, during one of her training sessions, Rey began having visions from her past, causing her to lose control and fail the obstacle course. After learning from her friends Poe Dameron and Finn that Palpatine had returned to life on the Sith world of Exegol, Rey chose to go with them to investigate information on how to find the planet given to them by a mole in the First Order ranks. The information on how to find Exegol was, according to the spy, inscribed on a Sith artifact that led to a rare Sith wayfinder. Kylo Ren already had one, but there was another that could still be found. Traveling to the world of Pasaana, Rey, Finn, Chewbacca and Poe took C-3PO and BB-8 with them and arrived to find themselves in the native's Festival of the Ancestors. While trying to hide from First Order Stormtroopers, the group was fortunate enough to run into Lando Calrissian, who directed them to the ship where Ochi, a Sith Assassin, kept the relic that would lead to the wayfinder. Rey was disappointed however when Lando declined to join in the fight against the First Order. En route to Ochi's abandoned ship, the group was ambushed by First Order Jet Troopers, but they managed to destroy their attackers in a high-speed chase. Unbeknownst to them, the Knights of Ren were also following the group, waiting for Kylo Ren's orders to strike. Approaching the abandoned ship, the group was sucked down by the Shifting mires, a maze of black quicksand surrounding the wreck. falling into a maze of tunnels, Rey and her friends discovered Ochi's bones, alongside a large reptile known as a Vexis Snake. Though the snake appeared hostile, Rey, seeing the animal was injured, used the Force to heal its wounds, thus taming and calming the creature and causing it to reveal a way out of the tunnels the beast had created under the sand. Upon entering the ship and finding the relic, a dagger, Rey could sense the deaths the weapon had caused. C-3PO discovered Sith runes upon the blade, but was forbidden from translating them due to his programming. During the mission, Rey could sense Kylo Ren and left to confront him, and simultaneously discovered from Finn that the Knights of Ren had kidnapped Chewbacca. Confronting Kylo Ren, Rey waited for him to attack in his TIE whisper, and subsequently destroyed it by slashing its wing with her lightsaber while leaping over to avoid being hit. Rey then tried to stop the transport carrying Chewbacca and the stolen Sith dagger using the Force. Kylo Ren tugged back, and the subsequent fight caused Rey to issue a blast of Force lightning from her fingertips in anger, destroying the transport. Horrified by what she had done and thinking she had killed Chewbacca, Rey barely managed to escape in time, taking C-3PO to the world of Kijimi, where Spice runner Zorii Bliss agreed to help them (at saber-point) to have the protocol droid translate the dagger's runes. Though it cost C-3PO his memory, the inscription was successfully translated, and Rey snuck aboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Steadfast to retrieve the dagger and Chewbacca, who Rey discovered was alive. Infiltrating the ship, Rey made her way to Kylo Ren's quarters, where she found the dagger and Chewbacca's bowcaster and accessories. Drawn to the dagger, touching it caused Rey to psychometrically see her parents' deaths, causing her to learn that they sacrificed themselves to save her. Sensing her presence, Kylo Ren used his Force dyad bond with her to try and find her, proceeding to duel her during his search. Their bond allowed them to see and fight physically even from afar, eventually revealing her presence in his quarters when their fight caused his table of ashes holding Darth Vader's helmet to fall in front of him. As Rey tried to escape, Kylo confronted her once more, revealing to her the truth; she was Emperor Palpatine's granddaughter. He asked her to join him, and despite her temptation, refused and escaped, going with her comrades to Kef Bir, one of the moons of Endor. Allying with a group of former Stormtroopers who deserted the First Order, Rey made her way to the wreckage of the second Death Star, aligning the dagger with the wreckage to pinpoint the location of the Sith Wayfinder. Taking a skimmer to surf through the surging water, Rey made her way to the Death Star's throne room, where she confronted a dark version of herself. Escaping from this vision, she was confronted by Kylo Ren, who shattered the Sith Wayfinder. Rey quickly attacked him and was soon overpowered. As he was about to kill her, Kylo Ren heard his mother call to him through the Force as she died. Distracted, Kylo Ren was rendered helpless as Rey stabbed him in the gut. Sensing Leia's death, Rey instantly regretted her actions, using the Force to heal her opponent. Before she left, she said that back on the Supremacy after killing Snoke, Rey had been tempted to take Ben Solo's hand, not Kylo Ren's when it had been offered. Shaken by the fact that her grandfather was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Rey took Kylo Ren's TIE whisper to Ahch-To, where she burned it and then tried to dispose of the Skywalker lightsaber. Rey was stopped from destroying the weapon by the spirit of Luke. Luke confided in her that he always knew that Rey was a Palpatine and that Leia did too, and encouraged her to face her fears, as was the destiny of all Jedi. Inspired and with her faith restored, Rey was given Luke's X-wing and Leia's lightsaber, which she took with her to Exegol using the Sith wayfinder recovered from the TIE whisper wreckage to face her destiny. Charting a course for the Resistance to follow, Rey made her way to Exegol, where she faced Darth Sidious in the Throne of the Sith. brining down the chamber ceiling, Palpatine showed her the Resistance losing the battle against his Sith Fleet, saying she could end the conflict by assuming his throne and letting him transfer his spirit into her, so that she could rule as Galactic Empress. This confrontation of wills was broken by Kylo Ren, now redeemed as Ben Solo once more, arrived to help her. Palpatine then used the Force to drain both Jedi of their Force bond and restore himself completely to life. He then knocked Ben into a chasm with the Force and began attacking the Resistance fleet with Force lightning. As the emperor gained the upper hand, Rey used the Force to call out to the spirits of all the past Jedi, including Luke, his father Anakin, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus, Yoda, Aayla Secura, Mace Windu, and Adi Gallia, who encouraged her to keep fighting, lending their strength to her. Darth Sidious unleashed a storm of lightning against her, declaring himself as all the Sith, while Rey, using Luke and Leia's lightsabers, deflected it back at her, declaring herself to him as all the Jedi. His power turned against him, Darth Sidious could only watch as Rey, his own granddaughter, destroyed him once and for all, ending the battle between Jedi and Sith forever as his armies were destroyed by the people rising up against him. Exhausted, Rey collapsed to the floor, dead. Ben Solo, having survived being thrown into the chasm, returned to her, sacrificing his life force so that she might live. Sharing a passionate kiss with Ben as she was revived, Rey watched as Ben disappeared and aparentely became one with the Force, supposedly ending the Skywalker bloodline. Reuniting with her friends, Rey celebrated their victory against the Sith and First Order. After this, Rey traveled to Tatooine and journeyed to the Lars Homestead where Luke had grown up. Having built her own lightsaber, Rey buried Luke and Leia's lightsabers. When a passing local asked Rey her name, she replied that her name was "Rey Skywalker", having renounced her lineage as a Palpatine and taken the Skywalker name with the blessing of Luke and Leia's spirits, who watched proudly in the distance. ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Rey appears in the animated miniseries, ''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny, with Daisy Ridley reprising her role. In "Sands of Jakku", which takes place after Rey rescues BB-8 from scavengers, Rey takes the droid to her home. As they cross the desert, they are chased by a Nightwatcher worm that tries to eat BB-8. She saves her new friend, and, out of compassion, gives the worm something else to feast on. In "BB-8 Bandits", Rey and BB-8 are on their way to Niima Outpust, but end up getting chased by Teedo and two others. Riding speeder bikes, Rey and BB-8 are chased across the desert and into the wreckage of a Star Destroyer, where the Nightwatcher that Rey and BB-8 encountered in the previous episode shows up and attacks Teebo. Then, in "Tracker Trouble", which takes place aboard the ''Millennium Falcon'' with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Finn as Rey tries to disarm an explosive tracking device hidden aboard the craft by Unkar Plutt. Finally, in "Porg Problems", some Porgs steal her lightsaber during her Jedi training on Ahch-To, and she gets it back from them, which turned out to be an expected help for her training. Video games ''Disney INFINITY Rey makes an appearance in the third game, being playable in The Force Awakens Play Set and the Toy Box. She can also be used in the other ''Star Wars play sets when the player collects her crossover coins in each play set. ''Star Wars: Force Arena Rey is a playable character in ''Star Wars: Force Arena as a Legendary squad leader card. Star Wars Battlefront II LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Rey is a playable character in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Her role in the game is very similar to her role in the film, albeit with some changes due to game levels and character abilities. Disney Parks Rey is a rare meet-and-greet character in the Disney Parks and was added to the Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away stage show at Disney's Hollywood Studios on June 30, 2017. Relationships Gallery Trivia *In the global casting call for Episode VII, Rey's named was changed to "Rachel" for the audition scripts. **In the Bible, Rachel was the sister of Leah, a name which is also spelt as "Leia", a reference to the lead female character of the first three Star Wars films. *Rey was infamously absent from Star Wars: The Force Awakens-themed merchandise, including a Monopoly set, and had very few figures on sale. She was apparently not included in the Monopoly set out of fear of spoiling her Force sensitivity and role as the true protagonist of the sequel trilogy, but was later included in a later version, sporting the lightsaber she wields in the climax. *Rather than "Ray" - the typical spelling within the United States - the character's name is spelt as "Rey" - the typical spelling in all other Spanish and Occitan-speaking regions. **"Rey" is also the Spanish word for "king". This was a hint to her Imperial lineage. *Rey was originally called "Kira". This name, spelled different, would later be used for the female protagonist of Solo. *Rey is the only protagonist of a Star Wars ''trilogy who didn't lose one of his or her hands. *Rey's reveal as Palpatine's granddaughter is the second time that Palpatine has had a grandchild in Star Wars continuity. The "Legends Continuity" previously had given Palpatine a grandson named Ken, who was also a Jedi knight and declared by Luke as a "Jedi Prince". Like Rey, Ken had been conflicted over his lineage as a Palpatine and renounced his family. *Rey is the second female Jedi to be a lead character in the ''Star Wars universe; the first being Ahsoka Tano. External links * de:Rey es:Rey fr:Rey hr:Rey it:Rey pt-br:Rey pl:Rey ru:Рей Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Swordsmen Category:Orphans Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy characters Category:Resistance characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Pilots Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Jedi Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Engineers Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Those brought back to life